The Birthday Boy
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: [Multichapt Fic] CHAPTER 4 UP! A huge party is thrown for Prince Eldarion's 6th Birthday, which includes guests from Mirkwood,Rohan,Ithillien & The Shire. But, trouble arises when Eldarion and his friends go missing during the night!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note; Heya guys! If your readin' this, thnx a mil for clickin' in and takin' time to read  Just wanna point out that this'll be a longer fic than the rest of my works, with various chapters. If anyone has been to my bio page here on you may have noticed I have a 'Teaser' section at the bottom of my page, and I have given a bit of info on the storyline of this fic. Also, the 'Teaser' section has lil summaries of more 'LOTR' stories I'm workin' on, so if ya wanna know what Aragorn/Arwen and most other LOTR characters are gonna be up to in my 'Middle Earth', so if ya want, just click on my name & scroll down the page to read some notes and about more fics I'm writing ( some to be published soon). 'Teasers' will be updated occasionally, so feel free to check back as well.  Thanks xxx   
This fic is dedicated to 'Grumpy' as this generous reviewer has pointed out Eldarion's plight in 'A Rainy Day in Gondor'. As you like the character, this one is for you, Grumpy  Thank you for your kind encouragement in all I have submitted in the 'LOTR' section so far! The Birthday Boy 

**Prologue**

The rich golden ray of light gleamed through the narrow opening of the windows, warmly illuminating the room. As nature awoke outside with its melodic chirping of the birds and fluttering butterflies, the summer morning dawn radiated the land in a glorious hue. Another new day had come, but this was not another regular day for the Palace of Gondor.

He creaked the thick wooden door open ever so slightly, staring inside the bedchamber through the chink. Two figures could be seen laid under the blankets of the large, four-poster bed in a single bundle. The material rose and fell in tune with the even, heavy breathing of the couple as they both slept in deep bliss, unaware of the chaos that was to come.

"Itsmybirthdayyyyyyy! _Myyyyyy_ _Birthdayyyyyyyyyy!"_ the boy squealed, dashing into the room and jumping up onto the soft, shaky bed with energetic enthusiasm. He danced and sang as he leapt in frenzied circles, merging his words with laughter.

This act of jubilance contrasted to that of his father's stale groans and the tired stirring of his mother. With a now six-year-old bouncing on top of their bed, and not failing to occasionally landing on his parents, the King and Queen had no alternative but to awake.

Often had they been deprived of a Saturday morning rest courtesy of their children, and this particular Saturday was no exception. However, the laughter they were woken to was perhaps more boisterous than usual. As their son reminded them, it was his 6th birthday.

"Ummmmhh…" Aragorn mumbled sleepily, stretching his entire body, from his hunched shoulders to his wriggling toes. Arwen's warm weight had lifted from his chest as she stretched beside him. "It is barely dawn," the King yawned, keeping his eyes shut, "Tell your son to cease." He himself was reluctant to stir too much in the hope that Eldarion might stop and he could return to his slumber.

His wife lifted the blankets from her shoulders in a bid to rise, as she knew there was little point in trying to ignore the child. "I have learned a long time ago it is quite useless in telling the men of this house to do anything," she said huskily, now ready to leave the comfort of the bed.

Seeing his mother answer his wake up call, the young lad jumped off the bed and stood at its side to meet her. Eldarion said nothing, but silently looked up at her with a proud smile.

"Good Morning, birthday boy!" she greeted, wrapping him in her arms and kissing his forehead. It was on days like this that she noticed how big the children were becoming. It was surreal to think that she had given birth to a son and heir the very day six years previous. "Are you excited about the day?"

The answer was obvious and he quickly replied with sharp nods. "Indeed I am."

She smiled as she looked into his silver eyes. Arwen found it endearing when he tried to act somewhat old and wise, and among his favourite compliments was to be called a 'big' and 'brave' boy.

Arwen moved in a bid to find clothing and to get dressed with her son circling and prancing around her feet. "Will the guests be arriving now?" he inquired in mid-hop, blatantly excited, "I hope many arrive…." 

"We must first have breakfast, my darling, and perhaps after midday, those invited from near and far will attend your party," she informed warmly, amused that he had the day thought out in his head, "that is, after the first guest, the King of Gondor, rises from lazy sleep and joins us at the table." A smirk came upon her as she gently edged her son back in the direction of his father. There were some exceptions to when he was allowed to jump freely on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note;** Heya guys & sorry for the long wait - I just can't seem to write lately! Anyway, here's what I managed to muster up, and again, a special thanks to my reviewers:-) You guys are so sweet! The last chapter and this may be kinda short, but they'll get longer - promise:-) And also, it hopefully won't take so long for me to update with the next chapt. I've done some lil updates on my writings in progress which you can find under 'Teasers' on my bio page... Oh, and just before you read below, just wanna add that I've written this (and all my fics) with the movie characters in mind,so when I feature Aragorn, picture his/Viggo's (fab!) face and hear his (fab!) voice from the films, as with the rest of the people that'll pop up. And it may be worth noting that Eldarion is as in the vision in 'The Return of the King' also - he's so adorable! LOL! NEway, here is the first chapt. of my latest fic! All the best 'til again and hugs in advance to my reviewers... (Here's your 2nd part Grumpy! )_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1 – The Birthday Breakfast

Though the tired King had hoped for a seamless, quiet breakfast, it was little surprise that the royal breakfast was somewhat more chaotic than usual. It was always eventful having 3 young children to watch, but today had a young boy's energies surging with excitement added to the table.

"But I don't _have_ to eat it, Naneth – you even said I was a big boy now!"

"Perhaps I did," Arwen admitted, adjusting her seat, "but that does not mean you can pass breakfast when the notion takes you. Your father is much older than you, and even he must eat in the mornings as the rest of us do."

For once, the trick of being compared to his father did not work, and Eldarion proceeded to plead his case, "But I'm not hungry. And I so much to attend today!"

"Darling, you shall not be able to attend to any duty with an empty tummy! And worry not - eating breakfast will not get in the way of you 'attending' to the playground outside."

"A breakfast is the most important meal of the day, ion-nin (my son)," Aragorn said, reaching for the berry jam, "The reason why I am big is due to my eating of breakfast."

The perhaps heightened theory seemed to please Eldarion for only a second, and the wisdom he was now acquiring with age came to be of use, "Uncle Gimli eats lots of breakfast, and he is not big!"

"Yes, but Uncle Gimli is a dwar….."

"And what about Master Samwise? And Master Merry….and Master Pippin! He ate two breakfasts when he stayed here last!"

"If Eldarion is not having any breakfast, neither am I!" Elraen stated, dropping her spoon.

"Or me!" the youngest child added, folding her small arms in protest. Sadriel was never to be outdone by her older siblings.

The stone room was momentarily quiet as the King and Queen observed the small mutiny around the dark wood table. Their children were a stubborn bunch when they decided to be, and as they rigidly remained loyal to one another, they proved strong opposition. But in such case, so to were their parents.

"We are of men and they of other breed. But unless all of you want to become as small as Uncle Gimli or the Hobbits, I suggest you eat your oatmeal," Aragorn teased in effort to coax them, "Or do I need to feed you all directly?"

In proving he was no longer a little boy, the Prince picked up his spoon in reluctant defeat, and after an exaggerated sigh, he sharply drove it into his bowl. "When I am King, I can banish breakfast!" he muttered.

"And we shall see how long you remain King after that!" Aragorn smiled in amusement, cutting his slice of bacon. As much as his son seemed to pretend and know about becoming a King, he had so much yet to learn, such as food being a key to pleasing not only Hobbits, but often the greed of men.

Whilst settling to enjoy a nice hot sausage, Aragorn glanced around the large table to see the family return to their plates. His wife was contently indulging in her bread and cheese. The clatter of Elraen and Eldarion's spoons tipping off of the ceramic bowls could be heard and it was clear that they consumed their cereal. However, a third 'clang' was void and the King found his youngest sitting still and sullen in her chair.

Confused as to why she had not accepted the possibility of becoming a hobbit or a hairy dwarf as threatened by him, Aragorn could think of no reason as to why she abstained from breakfast. No one else seemed to notice, and he had little choice but to inquire. "Sadriel, is there something the matter with your food?"

It took sometime for her to answer as she firstly just blinked at her plate. Her cheeks had turned crimson and her watery eyes glistened. "I want a birthday," she then answered in a pout.

There was a short quiet in the stone room as everyone now noticed the minor hiccup.

"How silly you are, Sadriel! Everyone has a birthday!" Elraen scoffed matter-of-factly. It was hard having the most sense out of the three and often found herself answering her siblings' questions and worries.

"No one is silly, Elraen," Arwen interceded, gently reminding the younglings to respect one another. If she taught them nothing else, she taught them to respect themselves and others. The Elven culture had majorly based much of it's philosophy on such ideas and it was apart of her people in which she hoped to pass to her children. It would not prove easy, however.

The little girl was not satisfied with her sister's given answer and as always, it seemed she had to press on for more. "Can I have it tomorrow then?"

As the baby, Sadriel had been the object of most attention. It was never intentional to spoil her, but it was hard to avoid. However, the couple did their best to ensure that each of the children were treated equally fair. "I assure you daughter, you will have one very soon," he comforted, pushing his chair out from the table, "but today is your brother's day. Come, sit with me and let me help you with your breakfast."

The toddler jumped from her chair to her father's inviting knee. With small fingers tightly gripped around the delph rim, she presented him her plate before she was lifted to her new high seat. "Will I have a party?" she enthusiastically asked.

"Certainly, and lots of presents!" Aragorn answered, feeding her a spoon of her meal, "Just as your brother will receive lots of surprises today."

The birthday boy's face lit up upon hearing the last of his father's sentence. A 'surprise' had always meant something good to his knowledge, "You have got me a present, Ada?"

Aragorn looked to the Queen with a smile before turning back to his son, "Of course – and you shall receive it only after you finish your breakfast."

After his breakfast! He could hardly bear the wait for the five minutes it would take to finish the cereal. "Is it a sword?" the lad guessed in excitement, pretending to weild such a gift in the air and cheekily aimed toward his sister across form him.

Resuming to his plate, the King immediately knew of his mistake. There was no possible way for him to eat in comfort now, and if anything, Eldarion's manner only grew more active. "You may have to wait another six birthday's for one of thos….."

"Is it a small sword then!"

"It is not any sword, but that is all I'm telling you. It is a surprise. Now, eat your breakfast and you shall receive it all the sooner. Let us all eat in peace until then."

Aragorn may as well not have spoken. Eldarion was not to recieve a sword for his birthday, but it did not dishearten his pretend combat using only the thin air. His small arms spun around as he imagined he were fighting in a battle, continuing to use his sister's postion as his target.

Not one to tolderate someone invading her space, Elraen lost no time in expressing her annoyance, "Ada, Naneth...tell Eldarion to stop! He is acting wild around me!"

"Cease, my son...you know better than to proke your sister," the King said casually, having grown somewhat indifferent to such common situations.

He was probably to regret taking Elraen's complaint so lightly as Eldarion dismissed his father's lightweight attempt to settle him and the young boy continued in his mental fight. Then moving forward to kneel and heighten himself on the chair, Eldarion's moves grew more swift and elabourate. Eventually satisifed with his developments, he was now ready to finalise the enactment. With a last quick gesture, he sharply drove both hands forward in a stabbing action, as if he himself were stabbing an enemy. However, his hands moved maybe too soon and Eldarion managed to spill a near-full jug of fresh cold milk down on top of his sister.

Jumping with the sudden impact, Elraen gasped in annoyance and shock. Raising her hands and brows, she could at first only stare at the mess in which her brother made. "See what he has done," she exclaimed after catching her breath, "My dress is ruined!...You are more beastly than a Warg, you..."

"Son, I had asked you to cease - why must you be so boisterous? I find it hard to believe you are a boy of six. Apologise to your sister and fetch a cloth," Aragorn sternly commanded, eyeing his son in dissapointment.

Eldarion realised the upset he had caused and dared not to answer his father back, nor justify that the spill was unintentional. Wanting to regain some status as a big boy, he did as he was told. After the cleaning and his 'sorry', he sat quiet.

"Now," Aragorn wearily said, looking to those around him, "Let us please finish in peace."

For only a second, no sound of young voices echoed against the stone of the walls. The King's order was obeyed and Gondor's Royal family consumed their morning meal. That is, until the large heavy doors of the room opened. It was that of an adult voice which broke the silence.

"Your Majesty, Lord Legolas of Ithilien and Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves approach from the South-West," came the Royal Guard's announcement.

As soon as he had finished, the children hastily brushed past the stiff, uniformed man, gladly leaving empty seats behind.

"I believe there goes your efforts and plan for a successful breakfast Sire," Arwen teased, taking another bite of her dry bread in hope that it would hide her laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! I'm still alive! Okay, I know I haven't written or updated anything since January, so first off, lemme say I am so sorry! We had no computer at home, 'cos my Dad gave it to our neighbour to be fixed (though it wasn't even broke!) and our dumbass neighbour deleted all my writing when I got it back last month! (It's not the first time this has happened!) I had the 2nd chapter of 'A Single Night' just about complete, and another action story (yep RS!) started, but it looks like I'm gonna have to start all that again soon. I had my exams all through June and finished yesterday, so I cooked up a chapter here for ye straight away! A huge hi to all my darling fans, and RS, I'll get onto you soon! xx_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

The King and Queen made their way across the white stone citadel in the brisk wind and joined their excited children in gazing out across the vast green landscape. However, on close inspection, much to the children's disappointment, it was as if there was only a single figure making his way toward them. Though it was be usually difficult to discern who approached Minas Tirith from such a height, Aragorn immediately knew the tall, slender shape, and the gracile white horse which arrived from the elven woods.

"Ada, I do not see Gimli," Eldarion pouted, standing upon his tip-toes in order to gain a better view over the thick white wall. "Has he not come?"

Aragorn did not appear worried. He kept a solemn face as he kept his gaze far below him. "Just wait one moment. Keep watch."

"I cannot see, Ada," came the small voice at the King's feet, "The wall is too big and I cannot climb it either."

He looked down to see Sadriel's large blue eyes staring up into his. "I would that you would not climb walls daughter," he said, lifting her small body and sitting it securely in his arms.

"Where is Lord Gimli!" the princess asked, scanning the land below. She was making full use of her new viewing position.

"Keep watch," the King repeated with a knowing smirk.

The family all did as they were told, and saw Legolas dismount from his horse with ease before the City gates. As he stood away, much to the children's surprise, a small, stocky figure still sat on top of the horse. So small was he that he had been practically hidden behind his friend for the journey.

"_There he is!"_ Eldarion smiled, pointing down to the tiny people. It indeed was Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf.

The King's smile turned to laughter when he saw an annoyed Gimli fuss as the Gondorian guards carried out their routine search on visitors. The dwarf seemed to engage in heated words with the soldiers, though they must have realized he was a close ally of the King, or Legolas saved the day as the faint cries of the guards 'Open the gates' could be heard. They were thankfully admitted entrance.

"Well, the journey from the bottom of the city to the top seemed to last much longer than that of Ithilien to Minas Tirith!" Gimli panted upon arriving at the Palace entrance.

"I think the same only because you have been saying that all the way up!" his elven companion wearily replied. His elvish patience was wearing thin and he was relieved to finally arrive at the top of the city's seven stories.

The richly carved, large palace gates opened without delay and the pair was free to walk across the striking citadel to the awaiting royal family.

"You are most welcome," the King warmly greeted them, outstretching his arms to firstly embrace Legolas.

"Thank you, mellon-nin (my friend)," the elf replied, smiling widely at meeting his closest ally, "It has been too long!"

The men parted and Aragorn stooped to greet Gimli with the same gesture.

"I see you are all well since our previous visit last year," the dwarf remarked, turning to see Arwen and the children. "My Lady, you look as beautiful as ever," he bowed, taking the Queen's hand and kissing it. He had always admired female beauty, and Arwen felt his special attention in which he often granted her was partially due to his infatuation with her Grandmother. "Though there have been some changes," Gimli continued, "How the children have grown!...And I do not remember such precaution taken with security. I was quite surprised we had not to encounter yet another set of guards at these Palace gates!"

The King grinned widely, "Still much has not changed, my small friend. You still speak as you had the first time I met you."

The dwarf replied with a proud beam, "Well, good things don't need changing I always say!"

"Is that why you have not grown?" Sadriel quietly asked from behind her mother's dress. Though she acted shy upon meeting new people, it did not take long for her to warm to them.

Aragorn and Arwen both turned to give her a stern look before the rest broke into laughter.

"Perhaps it is!" Gimli replied, clapping his hands. "And I fear the birthday lad will soon be taller than me!"

"Happy Birthday Prince Eldarion," Legolas gently said, lightly bowing before the young boy, "May you enjoy you day and all that follows." Gimli grunted and bowed in agreement with his companion. The elf continued, "We have brought you a small token to celebrate this important day…."

"_Your very first bow and axe!"_ Gimli announced in excitement.

Both elf and dwarf reached behind their shoulders and presented the small, hand-crafted weaponry before the Prince. Eldarion squealed with jubilant delight as he eagerly took the bow and axe into his own hands.

"_Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!_" was all he could say, examining them closely with his fingers.

The King's reaction was not so enthusiastic as he looked to the beautiful weapons and his bobbing son with dismay. Now he knew why the guards had caused such hassle when permitting them to enter. Part of him wished they had been somewhat more strict!

"So much for not giving your son a sword for his birthday…." His wife whispered in his ear.

"Now, they are custom made to a youngling's size," they heard Gimli say, "so you should have no difficulty in using either of them." The dwarf then went on to instruct Eldarion on holding an axe should he want to pound something.

Placing a strong hand around his son's shoulders, Aragorn led him into the Palace before any damage could be done, and motioned for the rest to follow. "I am sure your gifts shall not gather dust," he said to his friends, "Come inside and join us for breakfast. There must be much news for me since our last encounter."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note; **Hi-de-ho guys! Here's the fourth chapt. for ye. I had most of it written, but with my working on 'The Shadow Man', I left this aside for a lil while. It'll be a bit of a balance against the dark chapts of 'TSM' though, so I'm gonna be comin' back to this if I feel somewhat light-hearted! LOL! These first few chapts will focus on reuniting some old friends, as I often think of how they all would live after Aragorn is King. Would they visit one another and remain close, happy friends? I think so! Here's my expression of that, quite simply. Though the later chaps will have some more meaning, as ye may have read in my 'Teaser' section in my bio (which is due an update!) Thanks so much to all who read and especially review! xx_

_PS; I wanna say a huge thanks to 'grupmy123' for the inspiration of the drums! LOL! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

The morning soon became afternoon and the Palace grounds became overspread with illustrious carnival canapés and jesters. The party was soon to be ready and all the guests were soon to arrive. Even the black and white marble Throne Room had become enveloped in magnificent colours and the children inside enjoyed the flimsy decorations and bright balloons. It was only when the next guests arrived that Eldarion and his sisters could be silenced, however briefly, from their playful squeals.

"My Lord, I present the Hobbits of The Shire; Mayor Samwise and the Gamgee family, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland and family, and Peregrine Took, Thain of the Sh…."

"He knows who we are!" Pippin retorted, cutting the Palace guard's announcement. Ignoring any formality, he then ran toward the King and hugged him tightly, "But I do like my title – say it anyway……"

"…..Peregrine Took, Thain of the Shire," the Palace guard finished dryly.

"Doesn't it sound fine! And my family are here with me as well," the hobbit proudly said, looking to his three old friends before him with his eyebrows raised above his curly red fringe.

"Very well indeed, my friend, it sounds most fitting," Aragorn beamed, "You are all most welcome to my home."

Sam and Merry followed their companion to affectionately greet the King, and they then turned to Legolas and Gimli to do the same. Eldarion watched the display with excitement and much interest. His father always treated these friends somewhat different. Few others would act so easily before the King of men, nor would they call his father 'Aragorn' or 'Strider'. The elf, dwarf and the hobbits were treated as if they were members of the Royal family itself, and whilst the Prince did not fully grasp the full reasons behind this, it was blatant that these friends shared a most special bond.

As the young prince watched the three small visitors closely, they soon turned to meet him with wide childish grins. Their energetic attention was on him now, and he couldn't help but wonder what wonderful gifts they could have brought!

"Ah, this must be the big guy!" Merry remarked with his lop-sided smile. Indeed, there was little difference in height between Eldarion and the Hobbits. The Prince found his new title to be somewhat appropriate, and never felt so much like a 'big guy' before.

"Young 'Dari' here is taller than you Sam!" Pippin laughed, sliding a flat hand from the top of Eldarion's head across to Sam's pudgy cheek.

"Yes, well," Sam shyly stumbled, "let us be more concerned with the birthday. We have brought you a little something, young Prince."

Both Merry and Pippin's eyes widened with a mischievous glint as they both beamed with a simultaneous "Ah yes!" The three removed the backpacks which sat upon their shoulders, and with much fuss, they removed various parts of what appeared to be the makings of a drum set!

Raising a hand to rub his forehead, Aragorn suddenly felt the need to sit down. He watched in silent terror as they continued to pull at least six different types and sizes of percussion instruments from their bags.

"Now, these are the latest craze in The Shire," Merry informed, holding high a circular wooden shell, covered each side by thin, strong calfskin. He beat a small hand on the tan covering, and a hollow thud was elicited. "Drums are a must for anyone!"

"Anyone but _you_, Merry!" Pippin remarked, letting the instruments he held down in a bid to take the one held aloft by his friend, "Let me show you how it's done!" As Pippin began to make loud noise beating one drum off of another, Merry desperately tried to take them back off him.

Eldarion was thoroughly enjoying the scene before him, clapping in order to create his own music. The elf and dwarf could not but laugh, and the hobbit babies gurgled happily in addition to the riot. The King was not so enthusiastic, however, but gave a forced smile to his short friends when they looked to see his reaction.

"That is enough now," Sam said, settling the frivolous pair as he retrieved all the various shaped drums, "let us set it up before you two break it!"

"There is no need to trouble yourselves in doing that….." Aragorn quickly intervened.

"Nonsense!" Merry and Pippin chorused, "It won't take long and it will be all ready for the Prince to use in minutes!"

The King's desperation grew. "But your second breakfast may be soon ready. Let us go sit should that be the matter!" came the King's final attempt. He did not wish for further action so early in the day. Upon seeing the hobbits suddenly silence, he saw that it worked.

"Well, it would be a shame to let a good meal go cold, Strider, Sir….." Merry said, matter-of-factly.

Pippin nodded in agreement, "Especially when it is the fine produce of Gondor. It would be more polite of us to eat it at its best."

"Crispy bacon!" was all Sam said, in a sort of trance.

The hobbits wives, Rosie, Estella and Diamond, stepped forward, either carrying or accompanied by their tiny children. The King and Queen greeted them all, and they walked in peace toward the dining table.

"A very nice save," Arwen smiled, leaning to her husband, "but the day is far from over!"


End file.
